Weird Science
X-Factor tracks Lu Bohai to Makurazaki and sights Dr. Ragnar Jonassen. Various teams head to Japan to case the El Kendi lab, and they determine that Simon Mosse is being held in a secret and secure portion of the lab there. They go in to retrieve him. Events Tracking Langley Lead: Dante Team: Aydan, Terry *Team questioned airstrip workers under the guise of Interpol agents and requested surveilance footage. *Lu Bohai met up with an unidentified man who helped him with a really large package. Both left in a black sedan; the plane is still on the airstrip and has a hangar. *Using the plates from the sedan and the billing information for the plane's hangar space, the team tracks Bohai's path to a research lab owned by El Kendi Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Corporation. *The team then performed surveillance of the lab. Taking note of shift changes, the location of cameras on the outside of the building, leaving confusing letters for guys named Ando, and caught sight of Ragnar Jonassen leaving the building. Lab Recon Lead: Mantis Team: Tom * Mantis and Sunshine able to access the lab via service entrance. No external locks to pick, no handy air vents, lobby too obvious. Sunshine used telepathic suggestion to lure the guard out the service entrance (and to have the guard leave it propped open). Mantis and Sunshine thus snuck in. * Inside very well lit, cameras everywhere. Interior as such (map). Short hallway led from service door to main hallway, lined with unlocked closets (used to hide), and a number of badge-accessible doors. One door required a badge and a keypad code: likely went to the basement, which is where Sunshine sensed most of the minds. * Mantis acquired a badge with Sunshine's help, sneaking up behind the guard and snatching it. Team accessed two rooms - one (marked on map) filled with microscopes, another (marked on map) with a bank of computers. * Sunshine hacked into the computer system and was able to corrupt surveillance records for that night. Grabbed some experiment and software data, none of it looked terribly relevant, but patching it through. * More useful: Sunshine able to access mind of scared young captive in basement, and the scientist experimenting on him. Confirmed boy is the one that creates rifts - could not locate Langley, seems likely he's nearby, though. * Left out back way. Mantis left stolen security badge outside to lessen suspicion. (gloves, no fingerprints) * Could not access security codes for basement at this time without tapping out Sunshine. Located no handy air ducts. Pity. Infrastructure Lead: Pete Team: Belladonna, Kelsey, Madrox Ragnar Lead: Isabel Team: Remy, Tom * Early in the morning, the team sets up remotely-operated cameras on nearby rooftops and other covert location. Cameras cover all entrances and exits to the labs, as well as the parking lot. * After tagging Dr. Jonassen's car, they follow him home. Later that night, Remy and Tom scale the roof while Isabel keeps watch in the getaway van of complete stealth. Remy slips inside to find notebooks and Ragnar's ID, while Tom picks his brain from outside on the roof. Retrieval Lead: Jean-Paul Team: Illyana, Nick, Tom *Tom performs telepathic recon: no other way to really sneak in. *Jean-Paul takes out an external camera, distracting the guard. *Tom and Nick break in the front door using codes / stolen keycard, head downstairs. *They tranq the two guards, break through to the lab where Mosse has been drugged. *He seems as though he is going to jump or open a portal, so Tom knocks him out telepathically as Nick tranqs the first of three scientists in the lab. *Tom and Nick fire at the last two scientists: Ragnar goes down, last scientist hits a panic button before Tom knocks him out. *Jean-Paul and Illyana teleport in. Nick, Mosse, and Illyana return to the safehouse. *Jean-Paul and Tom break open computers to get hard drives. *Team of five men head for the lab as backup. *Guards break into lab as Illyana returns. They fire, hit, but Tom and Illyana are wearing armor. Tom, Illyana, and Jean-Paul teleport out. Important Evidence * Hangar plane is housed in is paid for by the El Kendi Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Corporation. * Plates on the Black Sedan Lu Bohai left the airstrip in also tied to the El Kendi Pharmaceutical Manufacturing Corporation. Lab Infrastructure * We have floorplans. Ground floor is accurate, basement does not match what Nate was able to sense via electricity-fu. (Floorplans say several interior walls, Nate says single open space.) There have not, apparently, been any recent changes. * Basement is on a separate electrical system than the rest of the lab; it can't be accessed from outside. * We have two separate codes from Ragnar used to access areas in the basement. * Ragnar's ID is top of the line, with several layers of encoding, electronic chipping, special holograms, and special topcoat lamination. It's the kind of ID security you'd expect for super secure types of places. Basically, unless you have someone with expertise in the technology, you're not going to be able to copy it in a night. Secret Basement Lab Research *We have a lot of different scientific notes of the brilliant but muddled variety. Ragnar seems to write down most scientific thoughts that come to mind, but it's hard to piece together into anything coherent. There are ideas that an expert in Ragnar's field could relate to Mosse, but there's just as much stuff that's unrelated. Basically, it's a lot of sciencey mess. *Lab notebook. *Vials and syringes used on Mosse. *3 hard drives from the computers. *On the hard drives: :Lots and lots of scientific research centered on Simon Mosse and, to a lesser degree, Scott Langley. The methods of research of Mosse are varied, and the work spans physiology, chemistry, physics, and engineering. All sorts of experimentation directed towards exploring and using his powers. :The research on Langley suggests they didn't have him in the lab for all that long: most of their research has been focused on blood and tissue samples they've kept. They've been trying to study his cells to isolate his mutation in such a way that they can figure out how it works and try to replicate it. People Major *Lu Bohai *Dr. Ragnar Jonassen *Simon Mosse *Scott Langley Minor *Andres Felipe Daza - Colombian mathematician. *Emmalina Wyss - Swiss doctor. *Cao Tan Hau - Physicist. From Vietnam. *Aizawa Masayoshi - Japanese neurochemist. *Marjolein Verheyen - Belgian engineer. Locations *Makurazaki Airstrip *El Kendi Research Lab Links Lab Recon *Mantis' Recon Report Infrastructure *Madrox's Monkeying *Surrounding the Lab *Basement Electrical Grid *More Monkeying *Blueprints *Hacking the Contractor *Overall Bullets Ragnar *Surveillance *Snooping Retrieval *Assignment *TP Recon *Results Category:2010 Missions Category:Remaal al-Sahra